Life isn't Fair
by Wildrose Sesshomaru
Summary: Life isn't fair, and at some point in are lives, we are shown just how unfair it is... one-shot, All Human. I bet you haven't read many like this.


**A/N: This is a one-shot and all human. This is my first Twilight fanfic, I hope you all like it.**

**And a big thank you to my beta, Savannahbobanna!**

**Twilights not mine! now leave me alone!....**

**............**

**Life isn't Fair.**

Life wasn't fair. If it was, then I, Isabella Swan, an 18-year-old high school senior, wouldn't have just found out that, the love of my life, Edward Cullen, _also_ an 18-year-old high school senior, just two days from graduation, and just a month shy of his 19th birthday, had died. I couldn't believe it, I could not believe it…

I had gotten the call from Edward's brother, Emmett. He told me Edward had gone to Port Angeles to pick up something, though he didn't say what, and had been hit by an oncoming car on his way home. The guy in the other car was drunk, and Edward had paid for his careless, stupid actions.

I could not believe it… I was at the hospital now, sitting with the family I was part of, and yet would never _truly_ be a part of now. I was out in the lobby with Alice and Emmett, waiting for their parents, Carlisle and Esme, to say goodbye their baby boy.

Emmett was holding Alice's crying form, while tears ran down his face. I was dead inside, but the tears just would not come. It just didn't seem real. I just could not make myself believe it. I sat there, arms wrapped around myself, trying to hold on, trying to keep from ripping apart. None of it worked.

At some point, Jasper, Alice's husband, and Rosalie, Emmett's wife, came. Jasper had Alice in his lap. Emmett looked like he was holding on to Rose for dear life. For all I know maybe he was. I know I was. It was weird. I was sitting right here, right next to them, but I was so apart from all of them.

I am not sure how much time passed. How much time dose it truly take to say goodbye to your baby? A lifetime, two? When Carlisle and Esme, came out, I watched them walk towards us. I couldn't help but see how dejected they were. I had never thought to see Carlisle or Esme, two of the most happiest people I have ever known, or any of the family I loved for that matter, so, so grief-stricken.

Life isn't fair! Isn't that what everyone says? If life were fair, then Edward would not be dead, and these amazing people wouldn't be weeping now. No, life was not fair, and neither was death.

Emmett and Rose were the next to say goodbye, and then Alice and Jasper. Too soon it was my turn, and as I approached the door, I stopped. I was not sure if I could do it, not sure I could bear to see him like this, not sure I could say goodbye. But in the end, I had to. If I didn't I would regret it, and I'm not sure I could believe it all, until I saw him.

I stepped into the room, closing the door behind me. The room was brightly lit and like every other hospital room, and like every other hospital room the only thing that set it apart from the others, was the person in the bed.

From where I was by the door, it looked like he was merely sleeping. Even as I slowly moved closer, I could make myself believe he was just sleeping, but it didn't last long.

Once by his bed, I could no longer fool myself. The dead have a stillness the living just can't do, can't copy, and I was only deceiving myself.

Someone had cleaned him up. I brought my shaking hand up to his face, tracing the damage, memorizing it all. Car accidents are far from nice and neat; they are messy.

Edward's beautiful bronze hair was combed back from his face. His skin was the unnatural pail of the dead. He had cuts all over, his lip was split, both his closed eyes had what looked like the beginning of a bruise, and his right cheek bone looked like it may have been shattered.

These were all the things I could see, and then there were all the things I couldn't. Carlisle had said internal bleeding, pierced lung, head trauma, and other things I couldn't remember right now.

Carlisle also said that Edward had likely died almost instantly and without much pain, and I hoped that was true. Looking at his peaceful face, stroking it with the back of my hand, tears finally came.

Edward was gone. All that was left was a shell. Everything that made him _him_ was gone. Even so, I cried over the shell of my Edward, and held him.

After a time, Carlisle came and took me away. Carlisle held me for a long time in the hall. Everyone around us was grieving in their own way. When I finally calmed down, and my tears started to slow, Carlisle placed a little velvet black box in my hand. With a shaking hand, I opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

Tears fell from my eyes anew as I took in what Carlisle was telling me. Edward was planning to ask me just after graduation to marry him. Edward had it custom made, and it had just been finished today. Edward had been so ecstatic, the place was open late, and he just couldn't wait to get it.

I thought about the future I would never see. I thought about the man Edward would have been, the life we would have had, gone and forever out of my reach.

Today was Edward's funeral, graduation was just a week ago. I hadn't wanted to go. I only went because Edward had wanted to so badly, so I went for him, and I cried the whole time.

Life just wasn't fair. If it were, then I wouldn't be with the family I loved, but would never truly be a part of, at his funeral saying goodbye once more. Somehow this time was harder, I think because it was very last time.

Edward Anthony Cullen

June 20 1990 - May 20 2009

Greatly loved and will be missed.

..........................

**A/N: Yes, I know how could I kill Edward off? well you see, it just came to me, and everyone kills Bella and Jake off all the time, but Edward... well you know. **

**Let me know how I did.**


End file.
